The subject matter herein relates generally to weapons, and more particularly, to a powered rail system for a weapon.
Some known weapons (e.g., AR-15s, M4's, M-16's, other firearms, etc.) include a rail system that extends around the barrel of the weapon. The rail system includes one or more accessory rails that enable accessories to be mounted to the weapon. For example, such accessories may include lasers, lights, sights, range finders, night vision scopes, telescopic scopes, cameras, microphones, and/or speakers.
Some accessories that are mounted to the rail system are electrical accessories that require a supply of electrical power to operate. But, the electrical power supplies of at least some known weapons are positioned at a location along the length of the weapon that is remote from the corresponding electrical accessories. For example, the rail system and the electrical accessories mounted thereto may be located in front of or above the chamber of the weapon, while the corresponding electrical power source is located behind and/or below the chamber in a butt stock or grip of the weapon.
A reliable electrical connection between the electrical accessories and the remote electrical power supply has heretofore proven difficult to obtain. Some known weapons route electrical power from the electrical power source to the remote electrical accessories using electrical wires and/or electrical connectors that extend along the outside of the weapon. But, such external electrical wires and connectors may tend to catch or snag on other objects, which may hinder use of the weapon and/or damage the electrical wires and/or connectors. Moreover, snagging of the external electrical wires and/or connectors may inadvertently disengage mated electrical connectors and thereby sever the electrical connection between the electrical accessories and the remote electrical power source. External electrical wires and connectors may also be susceptible to damage from ambient conditions and/or may present sealing difficulties that reduce the reliability of the electrical connection between the electrical accessories and the remote electrical power source.
Other known weapons route electrical power from the electrical power source to the remote electrical accessories using internal electrical wires and/or electrical connectors. But, weapons are often disassembled, such as for cleaning and/or other maintenance. Such internal electrical wiring and connectors may make it difficult to disassemble the weapon, for example without damaging the electrical wires and/or connectors. Moreover, such internal electrical wires and/or electrical connectors may require relatively expensive and/or complex redesign of one or more components of the weapon to enable the internal electrical wires and/or connectors to reliably route electrical power from the electrical power source to the remote electrical accessories.